


Do You Believe?

by bxdhabits



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Aliens, Drug Use, Fluff, Humbug Hair, M/M, The X-Files References, alex is a massive nerd, humbug era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdhabits/pseuds/bxdhabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Miles get high and argue about aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while and I'm sorry but university kicked my ass in my final semester and I had no time for anything except writing essays and revising  
> This is just a stupid little one off to get me back in my rhythm so that I can FINALLY finish This Addiction and work on Clean Freaks as well :)  
> I was watching the X files and this story just kinda came to mind - enjoy!

Boring weeknights always started the same way: Alex would return home from his part time job in a gas station, tired and irritable and Miles – who was still only a student – would do anything his power to cheer him up, this could range anywhere from a bottle of red wine and their record collection to letting Alex fuck him aggressively against the wall in the shower. Tonight fell somewhere in between and Miles found himself lying on his back, naked and sweaty, with a half empty bottle of vodka on the floor next to him and _The X Files_ playing on his television almost completely ignored.

 

Alex was straddling him, just as sweaty with his bronze locks sticky slightly to his forehead, but had grabbed his pair of boxers and pulled them back on after several minutes of sloppy kissing and protest from his boyfriend. His face of pure concentration made Miles want to chuckle in adoration for the smaller man, but he had been instructed to keep his torso rigid if he wanted Alex to be able to roll the joint correctly first time; why Alex insisted on using him as a rolling table Miles wasn’t quite sure, but he enjoyed having the man sat on his crotch and being able to lust at the way Alex’s ribs stuck out slightly and how the muscles in his arms were slowly becoming more toned each time Miles saw them.

 

“This is taking you forever,” Miles protested, “Do you know how uncomfortable it is to keep your stomach rigid for ten minutes?”

“Shhh,” was the only respond he received, Alex bent forwards slightly for more concentration and caused his hair to fall heavenly into his eyes.

“Why do I need to be quiet? Surely you don’t need silence for this.”

“This is a good bit,” Alex murmured; he had always had a real talent for being vague and often left Miles confused by just what the fuck he was talking about. A lot of people found this an irritating quality of his, but Miles had never had it in him to find it anything other than endearing.

“What…oh, the TV show?” Miles scoffed, “Al, you’re not even facing the television! You must have seen this show all the way through about a million times anyway.”

“It’s still a really good bit,” Alex huffed, unconsciously sticking out his bottom lip, “Mulder is about to find a coffin in an RV van.”

Miles sighed, Alex’s obsession with _The X Files_ was adorable, but Miles struggled to find interest in the show, no matter how hard he tried. The pair often argued childishly when Miles declined Alex’s suggestion to watch it, as it was all Alex ever seemed to want to watch. However, when Alex had been working long shifts at a job he hated, Miles could find it in himself to let Alex binge on it after work without complaining _too_ much.

“Ta-da!” Alex grinned triumphantly and dangled the joint in front of Miles’ eyes, “Just in time as well,” he added as the end credits of his beloved show began to roll. He leapt off of Miles and rammed his head into his jumper, commanding Miles to get dressed through a mouthful of fabric.

 

“It’s fucking freezing,” Miles stated as he exhaled the smoke he had been holding in the back of his throat. The boys were sat on Miles’ garden wall, both wrapped up in jumpers, jackets and even a bobble had in Alex’s case; they huddle close together, knees and shoulders flirtatiously touching as they passed the joint between them.

“Well if you weren’t so bloody anal about having your room smell like weed, we wouldn’t be freezing,” Alex chuckled, “It’s not so bad,” He added before inhaling.

“Isn’t it?” Miles shivered and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, more for warmth than affection at this temperature.

“The sky looks pretty,” Alex expertly blew smoke rings up to the clear sky above, watching peacefully as they evaporated into a starlit background, “No clouds or anything, look at all the stars.”

“You’re a real goof when you’re stoned,” Miles laughed before pecking Alex’s neck lovingly, Alex placed a warm arm around Miles’ shoulder in return and offered him a sheepish smile.

“I’m not saying it ‘cos I’m high,” Alex stared up at the stars, his chocolate eyes inseparable from the sky above them, “I just…I just really fucking love space, Mi.”

Miles really laughed then, “Are you sure you’re not saying this ‘cos you’re high? Not even a little bit?”

“Piss off,” Alex smirked into Miles’ hair as he placed a kiss into the strands, “Space is interesting, it’s really big and pretty and shit.”

“How poetic,” Miles mused, he glanced up with Alex at the perfectly clear night and had to admit that the stars did look particularly beautiful in the freezing November darkness.

“Don’t you think its mad how so many people think it’s just us in the whole wide world?” Alex asked excitedly, “Space is so big, how can people possibly believe that?”

“You watch _The X Files_ far too often,” Miles scoffed, prodding Alex in his side and making him squirm indignantly, “Can we go back to bed now? I can’t feel my feet.”

“Miles,” Alex suddenly hopped off the wall and turned to face him, a look of pure concern on his face although his glazed over eyes failed him, “You do believe, don’t you?”

“Believe in what?” Miles himself was beginning to feel the impact of the joint, his hazey head only wanting his bed and cuddles.

“In aliens,” Alex looked him dead in the eye, he looked so serious that Miles couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“I dunno, Al! I’ve never thought about it…” He wavered at Alex’s shocked expression, “I mean, do you believe there are little green men flying about in the sky?”

“ _Not_ little green men,” Alex protested, “In _The X Files_ it’s never just poxy little green men, it’s always like…just supernatural beings!”

Miles hopped off the wall, still laughing, “Alex it’s minus degrees and you want to argue about aliens! Can’t we do this indoors?”

“You do believe though, don’t you?” Alex didn’t move, forcing Miles to stay out in the cold and interact with him.

“You’re cute when you’re outraged,” Miles teased the smaller man further and kissed the tip of his nose, “Does it really matter that much to you?”

“Of course it does!” Alex was flabbergasted, “I refuse to date anybody who doesn’t believe that there’s something else out there! We are just one tiny planet in one tiny galaxy, there’s just no way-“

Alex’s rant was cut short by Miles pressing his chapped lips against his boyfriend’s as became unable to contain his adoration for his love’s dorky obsession, Alex smiled into the kiss and deepened it whilst locks of his hair became intertwined with Miles’ fingers.

“Of course I believe,” Miles whispered when the two finally came up for air, “You’re consistent ramblings about it in the freezing cold whilst completely blazed have just about convinced me, love.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Alex gave his crooked smile to the love of his life, before linking his fingers with Miles as they walked back up the garden toward the house.


End file.
